1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to post pullers and more specifically it relates to a post puller system for efficiently removing posts from a ground surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Post pullers have been in use for years. Conventional post pullers are typically comprised of a hand-operated structure wherein the user must manually attach and remove the post from the ground surface. Another method utilized by farmers to remove posts is by utilizing a chain or rope attached between a loader and the post. Both of these post removing systems have their inherent problems.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently removing posts from a ground surface. Conventional post pullers are manually operated and are time consuming to operate.
In these respects, the post puller system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently removing posts from a ground surface.